


I’ll Wait Up For You

by yellow_canary



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, sleepy babies because I’m sleepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 13:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13905024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellow_canary/pseuds/yellow_canary
Summary: my-flourish-and-blotts: The question is: Who in your OTP (Ava) falls asleep while reading a book and who (Sara) takes the book away, marks the page, puts on a warm cozy blanket over the sleeping one and lovingly places a feathery kiss on their forehead.





	I’ll Wait Up For You

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to @adacanary for beta reading this Fic for me.

“Well, that went well,” Amaya said, as she boarded the ship.

Ray and Nate each piped up, ready to defend their actions, but before they could argue with her, Sara interrupted them. “We got what we came for, that’s all that matters.”

The rest of the crew agreed and everyone shuffled off to their rooms.

“Night Boss,” Mick said as the last one to head up the stairs, leaving Sara and Ava alone.

Sara sighed, melting into Ava’s warm embrace as Ava wrapped her arms around Sara’s waist from behind, settling her head on her shoulder.

The latest mission had been 24 hours of nonstop fighting as the crew raced to find the time pirates who had stolen the Mona Lisa in 1905, something Nate couldn't wrap his head around.

"Why would you steal it before it was famous?"

The not yet famous painting was now safe in the Louvre, ready to be stolen again in 1911 with the museum none the wiser.

“You head to bed, I’ll be in as soon as I fly us into the temporal zone and see if I can get the navigation system online again. With Gideon’s help, it shouldn't take too long,” Sara said, closing her eyes and leaning her head against Ava’s.

“I suppose I can keep the bed warm for you, and I have been meaning to finish some paperwork.”

“You don’t have to wait up for me,” Sara said. She was used to going to bed alone, perhaps a little too used to it.

“I want to.” Ava hugged her tighter and Sara pressed a kiss to her neck.

“Okay, I’ll be in soon,” Sara said, as she turned around in Ava’s arms, reaching up to give her a soft kiss. Sara snaked her arms around Ava’s waist, pulling her close. They enjoyed being enveloped in each other’s arms and kissed for a little while longer. Sara moaned as they parted, and Ava untangled herself from Sara, giving her one final kiss. She turned and walking down the hall, then disappeared around the corner after smiling at Sara over her shoulder.

As Sara walked down the hall to the bridge, she licked her lips, savoring the taste of Ava’s. “Okay Gideon, give everyone a time jump warning, and tell them we’re taking off in the next 10 minutes.”

“Right away Captain,” Gideon said, her voice filling the empty bridge as Sara settled into her seat at the helm of the ship.

* * *

 

Nearly a half hour later, Sara stretched her arms above her head and yawned, not bothering to cover her mouth. It had taken longer than expected to fix and recode the navigation system, and there was a long list of other things that need to be repaired, but it could all wait until the morning.

“I believe we have completed the task for tonight,” Gideon said from the speakers above Sara. “I think it would be wise for you to get some rest, Captain.”

“Yeah, it’s been a long day,” Sara agreed. “Let’s ensure that everyone gets at least eight hours of sleep tonight, so please shut off any personal alarms anyone has that go off before then, unless it’s an absolute emergency.”

“Yes, Captain. I’ll also turn off the waffle iron.”

Sara cocked her head and raised her eyebrows to the camera she knew was above the bridge, but decided to let it go.

Gideon shut off the lights as soon as Sara had exited the bridge, and turned the hallway lights down low as she walked back to her bedroom. The hallways were always a high traffic area, but tonight the Waverider was unusually quiet as Sara walked through the halls.

As she passed the galley she stopped, as one light was still on. She peeked inside to see Zari, her blanket on her shoulders like a cape.

“Sara,” she whined. “The waffle iron won’t work.”

Sara shook her head. “Go to bed Zari.”

* * *

 

As the door to her bedroom slid open, the lights in the hall behind her shut off, leaving only the soft yellow light from the lamp on Ava’s bedside table.

Ava was fast asleep. Her head turned to the side away from the light, and her reading glasses were dangerously close to teetering off her nose. Her hand still grasped the next page of her file, while the rest of the papers were strewn across the bed.

Sara tiptoed into the room and as she approached the bed, she took a moment to smile down at her girlfriend. She thought about how domestic the situation was. Something she hadn’t had with anyone in a long time. Here on the Waverider, she had more freedom. Freedom to be affectionate and domestic with someone she loved.

Sara gathered the papers together and gently took the file from Ava’s hands. She marked her spot and placed it on the nightstand.

Ava was already dressed for bed and had pulled the covers over her, but she was sitting upright. Sara crawled into bed and pulled Ava down to lie with her. Ava stirred as she was being moved and opened her eyes; seeing Sara’s hands around her waist, she turned to face her.

“Shh,” Sara whispered, placing a kiss on Ava’s forehead. “It’s okay you can go back to sleep.”

“You’d said it’d only be a few minutes.”

“I know.”

The two shuffled around as they got comfortable. Sara laid over Ava’s chest, her head under Ava’s chin and Ava’s arm wrapped around her waist, pulling Sara against her chest.

Sara let out a heavy sigh as she relaxed, cuddling up to Ava.

“I love you,” Sara whispered.

“I love you too, Sara,” Ava said, kissing the top of her head.

Ava stayed up a little while longer, listening to the sound of Sara’s breathing evening out. She was always so protective of her loved ones, as she knew how quickly they could be taken away. Sleep eventually dragged her down, and before she knew it she was dreaming, safe in the arms of her lover.


End file.
